


Rebelling Against the Rules- Seonghwa x Reader [Mate]

by Kittenwhoeatsramen2



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenwhoeatsramen2/pseuds/Kittenwhoeatsramen2
Summary: There is one important rule of the Lunar Wonderland pack: Omegas can't make physical contact with the Alpha.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Housekeeping Omega

A major disadvantage we omegas have is that we’re not allowed to make physical nor approximate contact with the alpha, luna, and beta. Whenever we have an inquiry, we have to send it via text or email. We’re not allowed in any bonfires, meetings, or parties—unless you count all of us being grouped in a separate room seeing a live broadcast of the events. In other words, we’re basically dissociated from the rest of the pack. It’s been that way for centuries in our pack—a means to “maintain order”. We still haven’t gotten our official luna yet since the alpha never found his true mate, but we do have an arranged luna despite the actual ceremony to unite both of them has not been done yet. We all know about this since he was disappointed that he didn't find a mate in our pack—and even more so when he couldn’t find her in any of the neighboring packs. He always came empty-handed. I have heard that the chosen luna is a childhood friend of the alpha and is known as the “ideal luna” since she cares about everyone within the pack—well excluding the omegas, of course. That must be horrible though—being forced to be with someone you’re not truly destined to be with. It sounds worse than being alone for the rest of your life. I’d rather be alone than be with someone who wasn’t my mate.  
Mates are supposed to love each other no matter what. I’ve always pictured how my mate would be, how we would love each other and watch our children grow together. My inner wolf—Suzy—keeps on telling me to not lose hope, but I honestly did since omegas aren’t really allowed to leave the pack—unless they want to become a rogue. Since I wasn’t able to find my mate within the 9-month deadline, I ended up working alongside the other mateless omegas in housekeeping and cooking. Being an omega was a disadvantage already, but being a mateless omega was the lowest a Lunar Wonderland Pack member could be. I started living like this last week—being on laundry and dish-washing duty.  
In order to make sure we don’t run into the alpha, luna, or beta, each of us is given their schedules in order to clean their rooms. While it might sound horrible with them being restricted to a strict schedule, it does make housekeeping easier for us so we don’t run into them.  
Today’s my turn to clean the alpha’s room. According to the schedule, he’s in his office doing the paperwork for the pack. Despite that, protocol calls for us to knock on the door before entering. No answer. I enter the room, closing the door right behind me. The scent of cedarwood and vanilla embraced me, making me a statue for a good five seconds before I regained my concentration and start working. I’m shocked by how neat the room looks—save for the bed that was undone. I slide my hand across the nightstand; not even a single speck of dust. Usually, the rooms would have a bit of morning dust because the housekeeping usually takes place at that time, followed by either laundry or cooking duty.  
I pick up the sheet of the bed to fold it, only to have a silvery voice pierce the silence.  
“Who are you?”  
I turned around to see a tall, lean man with broad shoulders, a sculpted face, a narrow nose, ocean blue eyes, and midnight hair. Alpha Seonghwa was standing in front of me. He clearly had just gotten out of the shower since he was dripping from head to toe and was wearing nothing but a black towel. The scent of cedarwood and vanilla now’s stronger than ever—so much so that I forgot what’s the question he asked. The voice of my inner wolf echoed in my mind: "mate". Mate? He’s my mate? The alpha? No… No, this can’t be right. Omegas aren’t meant to be with alphas.  
As if his inner wolf had spoken at the same time as mine, his expression became shocked only to melt into a gentle one. His hand started to reach for me—at that moment, the trance that I was once in, broke. I made a break for it—a major mistake when confronting an alpha.  
“Wait!” He called out for me before heavy steps chased after me. Everyone started to watch what the commotion was. Before I could make it to the front door, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned around to see someone else who I’ve only seen through a screen: Beta Yeosang.  
“I have no idea who you are or what you’ve done, but you’re in for it now.” His gruff voice claimed as he pulled me all the way back to the alpha’s room. As soon as the door closed, a pair of arms enveloped me—surrounding with the intoxicating scents once more.  
“Finally.” That was all he could muster before tightening his hold on me—nuzzling onto my neck. My inner wolf purred loudly at our mate’s actions. Wait—scratch that—NOT mate. There’s no way in hell that we’re mates.  
I tried to break away from him-—only for the alpha to tighten the embrace before finally loosening a bit.  
“Why?” His voice cracked within a single syllable. My inner wolf whined and started to demand that I console him. I turned to look at him—his blue orbs pierced into mine.  
“Why did you run away?” His voice was a bit stronger now, but it still sounded hurt.  
“We can’t be together. I already broke the rule of keeping a space between us.” As I said this, the alpha’s face scrunched in confusion before realization hit.  
“You’re an omega.” It wasn’t a question. He, at last, freed me from his arms. He was noticeably torn. I am too. Despite my actions, I am ecstatic to have finally found my mate, but we can’t be together. The pack needs someone strong and passionate to lead. I’m not that.  
A pair of lips suddenly were cushioning mine. Before I could even muster what was going on, my body had a mind of its own— pulling myself closer to him with my hands against his chest, and responding eagerly to the kiss.  
It started off as just simple pecks and before I knew it, our tongues were fighting for dominance. I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy the kiss one bit. Our bodies slowly became closer as his arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers were locked within his hair. Why was I fighting this again? I don’t remember.  
He started to trail kisses down my jawline and onto my neck. I instinctively exposed my neck as a means for him to continue. All that mattered was what was going on right now. I started to feel something sharp graze my neck. I immediately froze. My heart dropped. It was his teeth—no...fangs.


	2. Marks and self-control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this entire story was written as a present for a friend of mine who is Seonghwa-biased. This isn't the final chapter of the story- I have a few things planned. I do hope you enjoy this chapter along with the upcoming ones. Also, this chapter has explicit content so read at your discretion (18+).

A sharp, knife-like pain punctures my neck, only to soon be replaced by mind-numbing pleasure. I unconsciously bit my lip—trying not to let a single sound escape from me; however, that didn’t stop a moan from rumbling from my throat. Alpha Seonghwa pulled back before licking and kissing the area where he made his mark.   
After he pulled away, I released the iron grip I unconsciously had on his arm.   
“Beautiful,” he breathed as he admired the new mark on my neck. Blood rushed to my cheeks at the sight of him biting his lips. Alpha Seonghwa’s eyes became pitch-black meaning his inner wolf was taking over. It was then my body started to feel incredibly hot—especially my core. My inner wolf was howling as I felt our souls merge into one. She wants more—she needs more. I do as well. You know what? Fuck the rules. I need him. Now. Our lips crashed onto one another—ravenous for each other’s touch. His hands moved up and down my body as if they were desperate to memorize my figure. Piece by aching piece, our clothes slid off until we were both bare.   
Alpha Seonghwa painstakingly pulled away. His eyes raked up and down my body. Feeling self-conscious, I covered my chest and closed my legs as much as possible.   
Instead of being forceful like I’ve heard many alphas be, he smiled gently before kissing my shoulder.   
“You don’t have to hide yourself. You’re beautiful.” His eyes lightened up a bit—both he and his inner wolf were in control. My inner wolf purred at the fact that our mate had called us beautiful. I slowly relaxed—exposing my naked body once more.   
Seonghwa smiled gently before kissing me once more—this time, it wasn’t lust induced. In fact, he was kissing and caressing me as if I was made out of glass, and he didn’t want to break me. He trailed kisses down my jawline and onto the mark on my neck—sending every vain and my core ablaze. A moan escaped my mouth—earning a moan from the alpha. I can tell he’s having trouble controlling himself.   
He snaked his hands towards my chest and started to fondle and pinch my nipples— sending a course of pleasure throughout my body. My back arched—desperately wanting him to continue. He chuckled before trailing his lips down my clavicle and onto my chest—taking one of the buds in his mouth—flicking it with his tongue while he pinched and slightly twisted the other with his fingers.   
He lifted up his head to look at me—licking his lip while sliding his hand down my abdomen and onto my lower lip. He growled at the fact that I was dripping to the touch. As soon as he tried to pump his fingers into me, an immense pain tore throughout my body. His eyes widened at my response and started to kiss my cheeks.   
“Shh, it’ll be over soon. Relax.” His voice was soft and so kind, my body gave in to his plead. The pain soon subsided. Once he saw that I was fully relaxed, he started to pump and curl in with one hand and make circles on my clit with the thumb of the other. My moans were becoming louder with each movement—my mind becoming completely blank. Right when I started to feel heat building up in my lower abdomen, he pulled away—earning a set of whines from me.   
He chuckled before kissing me. Seonghwa then stared into my eyes—his expression serious. “Are you sure you want this?” Despite asking this, his eyes kept on flashing different colors meaning he was trying to keep his inner wolf at bay. I know he could’ve just taken me without question so the fact that he’s making sure I’m okay really means a lot to me. I brought his face to mine for a kiss and nodded. He kissed me deeply before trailing kisses down my neck, naval, and thighs.   
Seonghwa gently separated my legs—as if they could break at any second and kissed my knees. He looked at me one last time for confirmation before positioning and inserting his shaft slowly. The pain left as quick as it came. He slowly started to thrust into me—building up the sensations I was feeling when he was using his fingers, but this was more intense. Moans escaped from my mouth loudly and were mixed with his groans. The hot sensation started to build up once more in my lower abdomen. Our moans and groans started to get insanely loud. The feeling was starting to become overwhelming and even started to ache.   
“I-I can’t...I’m gonna…”  
“M-me too.”   
The release was earth-shattering. His warm seed filled me to the brim. Our screams merged into one as we collapsed onto each other—breathing heavily.   
I just broke the biggest rule within the pack, and I don’t regret it one bit.


End file.
